Odcinek:Piraci z Equestrii cz.1/Scenariusz
Na plaży Kryształowym Imperium. Kucyki bawią się na plaży. Drużyna Rainbow Dash gra z drużyną Applejack w siatkówkę. Rainbow dash: O, tak! Pięc do dwóch dla drużyny Rainbow Dash! Applejack: Ha! Nieźle, ale jeszcze się zrewanżujemy. Rainbow Dash: Powodzenia. Twilight: Ah... Nie ma to jak wakacje na plaży w Kryształowym Imperium. Dzięki bracie i Księzniczko Cadance, że nas zaprosiliście. Shining Armor: Jestem szcześliwy, że możeby spędzić wakacje u mnie. Rarity (odpoczywa na kocu, lecz widzi, że jest zakopana w piasku): Hej! Rainbow Dash i Applejack (się śmieją) Rarity: Weźcie mnie odkopcie. to nie jest śmieszne. Shoeshine, Lyra, BonBon & Colgate (krzyczy): POTWÓR MORSKI!!!! Pinkie Pie (wychodzi z wody cała w wodorostach): Szkoda, że nie widzicie swoich min! (śmieje) Rainbow Dash (skacze do wody): Na bombę!!!! Shining Armor (Zbiera małże w poszukiwaniu pereł): O! Ta jest idealna. Twilight (szuka małży z perłami): Znalazłam jeszcze kilka. A co chcesz z nimi zrobić? Shining Armor: Zobaczysz. To będzie dla Cadance. Cadance odpoczywa na leżaku. Shining Armor: Cadance. Mam coś lda ciebie. Cadance: Dla mnie? Co to... Shining Armor: Zamknij oczy. Cadance zamyka oczy. Shining Armor: Teraz. Cadance (widzi naszyjnik z pereł): Łał. Jaki on piękny. Shining Armor: Sam to zrobiłem. Z małpą pomocą Twily. Cadance: Dzięki kochanie. Spike: Hej, a co powiecie na zawody w budowach rzeźb z piasku? Rainbow Dash: Jestem za! Applejack: Bardzo chętnie! Rarity: Eee.. nie dzięki, nie lubię sobie brudzić kopytek. Twilight: Oj przestań Rarity. Budowa rzeźb z piasku to fajna zabawa. Wszyscy budują rzeźby z piasku. Rainbow Dash stworzyła Rainbow Dash (zrobiła rzeźbę woderbolts): O, tak! Applejack (stworzyła rzeźbę swojej stodoły): No. Twilight (zbudowała rzeźbę Księżniczki Celestii): Pięknie. Fluttershy (zrobiła rzeźbę słonia): Ślicznie. Spike (Buduje zamek z piasku): No.. Pięknie. Rarity. Przedstawiam ci moje dzieło. Rarity: Łał. Jaki on przecudowny. Spike: Sam to zrobiłem. podoba ci się? Rarity: Podoba mi się. Shining Armor (robi rzeźbę siebie i Cadance): Hej Cadance. Co o tym sądzisz? Cadance: Łał. Jest prześliczna. To my. Shining Armor: Właśnie. Twilight: Ciekawe jakie sa jeszcze plany na dobrą zabawę na plaży. Shining Armor: Hej a co powiecie na rejs po morzu na moim statku? Będzie o wiele ciekawiej. Cadance chcesz się z nami wybrać? Cadance: Eee... nie dzięki. Wolę sprawować władzę w kryształowym Imperium. No bo na pełnym morzu mogę śie żle poczuć. Shining armor: Jak chcesz.... Hej dziewczyny chcecie się wybrać? Główna szóstka: TAK!!! Twilight: Spike. Chcesz się z nami wybrać? Będzie fajnie. Spike: Nie.. ja wole popilnować kryształowego imperium. Twilight: Jak uważasz. No to chodźmy dziewczyny. Shining Armor i główna szóstka wchodza na pokład statku. Shining Armor: No dobra. Pora ruszać! Wciągnąć kotwicę! Cadance: Kochanie... trzymaj się. Miłego rejsu. Shining Armor: Wzajemnie moja droga. (i się całują) Dwie godziny dłużej są na pełnym morzu. Twilight: co za widok. Rainbow Dash: Z góry jeszcze fajniejszy. Rarity: To będzie piękny rejs po morzu. Ah... zawsze o tym marzyłam. (leży na leżaku z lustrem) (podpływają wieloryby) Fluttershy: Zobaczcie! Tu są wieloryby. Są wspaniałe. Witaj przyjacielu. Twilight: Pierwszy raz wiedzę migrację wielorybów. Najbardziej można usłycześc śpiew. (śpiew wielorybów) Pinkie Pie: Oh Oh! zoabczcie! Delfiny! Fluttershy: Delfiny to najsympatycznejsze morskie stworzrenia w Equestrii. Cześć przyjaciele. (Delfiny śpiewają i skaczą) Applejack: Kto by się spodziewał, że możemy spotkać morską faunę. Pinkie Pie: moja babcia mówiła, że mimo iż wyglądać to może źle, za każdym rogiem możemy odnaleźć tęczę. Twilight: Racja.... Rarity: Trzeba się nacieszyć, bo mamy piękny rejs. Twilight: Pinkie Jak tam na górze? Pinkie: Nie wiedzę, bo jest za daleki. Rainbow Dash: Daj mi tę lunetę! (patrzy przez lunetę) Rainbow Dash: O_o! Applejack: Co tam widzisz? Rainbow Dash: Widze ogromną chmurę! Shining Armor: Chmura? To znaczy, że zbliża się sztorm! Rainbow Dash: Spróboje ją rozgromić! Shining Armor: Nie! Jest zbyt ogromna! Musimy zawrócić! Twilight: Prąd jest zbyt silny! Rarity (leży na leżaku): Hej kto zgasił światło? Shining Armor: Sztorm się do nas zbliża! (nagle sztorm porywa statek z załogą) Applejack: Nie dobrze mi.... (statek obraca się i pojawił się ogromny krab) Pinkie pie: Jasny Krab! (Krab atakuje) Rainbow Dash: Wynocha z mojego statku, albo przerobię cię na półmisek sushi! (Krab udreza Rainbow Dash) Rarity: Fala! Rarity: Jeśli nie przeżyję, to znajdźcie mi Spike'a i powiedzie mu, że go kocham!!!!!! (statek przezedł przez falę! Pinkie Pie: Żyjemy! No dawaj, oceanie, czy to wszystko co potrafisz? Co nie? (został tylko odłamek onóży kraba) Shining Armor: Trzymać Się!!!!!!!!!!! (fala wyrzuca statek do góry a kucyki uoszą sie w górę) Pinkie Pie: Hej... Rzeczywiście można znaleźć tęczę za każdym rogiem. (po chwili spadają i lądują na statku) Rainbow Dash: O, rany... to było zabójcze... Shining Armor: Wszyscy są cali? Twilight: Tak. Applejack: Tylko, że sztorm zaniosł nas na sam środek oceanu. Fluttershy: To znaczy, że..... Twilight: Zgubiliśmy się! Rainbow Dash: No to... mamy kłopot. Kilka godzin później 7-ka kucyków wciąsz dryfuje po morzu. Shining Armor: Wciąż płyniemy w złym kierunku. Pinkie Pie: Tak, ale przetrwaliśmy i wciąż jesteśmy razem. Mogło być gorzej... prawda? Applejack: Chociaż raz, ma rację. Przeżyliśmy sztorm, oko cyklonu. Rainbow Dash: I dzikie, mordercze owoce morza. Co może być gorsze? W tymczasie w kryształowym imperium Cadance: Ech... gdzie jesteście... Spike: Cadance? Wszystko w porządku? Cadance: Tak.. tylko, że martwię sie o ukochanego i przyjaciół. Spike: Spokojna głowa. Shining Armor to najtwardszy jednorożec w Equestrii. Na pewno wróci do ciebie. Cadance: Może masz rację. Długo to trwa nim on wróci. Boję się, że może spotkać coś złego za równo mojemu ukochanemu jak i przyjaciołom. W tym czasie na morzu. Shining Armor: Jak wielki jest ten ocean? Applejack: Niestety skończył się nam prowiant. Pinkie Pie: Woda, woda, wszędzie woda. Twilight: wiesz, że to słona woda? I wiesz co się stanie jak ja wypijesz? Pinkie Pie: Spoko. To tylko woda (pije j i łyka) Hm... troszkę jakby... słonawa. Shining Armor: Musimy tylko uważać. Bo morze potrafi być niebezpieczne. Twilight: No.. mozna napotkać rekiny, potwory morskie i piratów! Fluttershy: Piratów? Rainbow Dash: Tak. A co? Fluttershy: No bo ja boję się... Applejack: Czego? nie słyszę! Fluttershy: Boję się się. Twilight Sparkle: Czego? Fluttershy: Boję się piratów! Rarity: Myslałam, że tylko dorosłych smoków się boisz. Fluttershy: Też, ale piraci są bardziej przerażający i bezlitośni. Bo lubią plądrować, napadać, kraść, grabić i zabijać. Twilight: Spokojnie. Na szczeście nie ma piratów. Nie ma się czego bać. Shining Armor: A powinniśmy. Rarity: A dlaczego? Shining Armor: bo w tych morzach można natknąć się na piratów. Rainbow Dash: Jeżeli jakiś pirat nas zaatakuje to będą mieć do czynienia z Rainbow Dash! Porgomczynią piratów! Twilight: Hej patrzcie! Tam jest Mewa? Shining Armor: Masz rację. Tam gdzie są ptaki, tam też jest ląd, prawda? Płyniemy za nim! Rainbow Dash: Ej, wracaj tu! Twilight: Nie, zaczekaj... Wracaj! Pinkie Pie: Wróć! (Mewa leci przez mgłę i ląduje) Percival: Pozdrowienia z wód kapitanie. Siedmiu pasażerów jak na tacy. Jeden tęczowy, drugi bardzo duży i smakowity. Bonecrusher: Na moim oceanie? Co za Tragiczny Przypadek. Uwielbiam takie przyadki. Rainbow Dash: Przez mgłę widzę dziwny kształt. Twilight: Widzę jakiś statek. Pinkie Pie: Hurra! Jesteśmy uratowani, jesteśmy uratowani! (śmiech) Shining Armor: Słyszę śmiech. Rarity: To pewnie statek wycieczkowy! (z mgły pojawiają sie haki, które wbijają się w statek kucyków i ciągnie pod ich statek) Duży Burt: Wyglądaja na sympatycznych. Shriek: Ja biorę dużego jednorożca! Jeffray: Będzie masakra szablą i armatą frajerzy! Blaze: Zjeżdżaj Jeffray, czekamy na rozkaz kapitana. Bonecrusher: Ahoj Tam na dole! Ależ macie farta! Wiecie, że na tych morzach roi się od piratów? Fluttershy: Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-piratów? Bonecrusher: Dobrze, że znaleźliśmy was przed nimi! Kapitan Bonecrusher. Do waszych usług. Pinkie Pie: O, jaka fajna małpa! Shining Armor: Miło cię poznać, ale.... nie szukamy guza. Chcemy wrócić na kontynent Bonecrusher: Na kontynent? Ha! słyszeliście kamraci? Kucyki chcą wrócić na tę kupę gruzu i kamieni! (śmieją się) Shining Armor: Tam jest moja ukochana! Bonecrusher: Ukochana? Uuu... Jakie to wzruszające... Mam nadzieję, że się pożegnałeś, bo nie ma powrotu. Duży Burt: Właśnie, że jest! Eee. może Nie pamięta pan kapitan, można popłynąć do wybrzeża a potem złapać prąd morski stamtąd. Haha, ma się coś w makówce co nie?... Bonecrusher: Hahaha... dziękuję ci panie Duży Burt! Shining Armor: Słyszycie to, wiedziałem że znajdziemy dom Bonecrusher: Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak dom. Jest tylko tu i teraz. A tu wasz statek należy do mnie! Bonecrusher: Na stanowiska! Powiesić flagę! Fluttershy: Wiedziałam! To piraci! Straszni piraci! Bonecrusher: Oddajcie swój, albo posmakujecie mój gniew. Pinkie Pie: Posmakujecie gnój mew? Bonecrusher: Nie gnój mew! mój gniew! Ognia! Jeffray: Trafić w maszt to bitwy wygrana Bonecrusher: Załadować armaty. Shriek: Kocham... tę... robotę... Twilight: Rainbow Dash! Odetnij liny! Rainbow Dash: Się robi! (odcina liny) Bonecrusher: Blaze... podaj. Blaze: Tak jest, kapitanie. Blaze: Och, prawie ci się udało. Rainbow Dash: Zejdź mi z drogi gadzie\ Blaze: Twadzielka z ciebie. Buży Burt: Brzuch-atak! (spada na Pinkie Pie) Shriek: Zatańczmy rumbę dzidek! Bonecrusher: Dobranoc słodki książe! (Shining Armor obrywa w głowę) Twilight: Ratuj! Pinkie Pie: Na pomoc! Shining Armor: Twiliy... uciekajcie.... ratujcie się.... (czarnieje ekran) Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Kategoria:Scenariusze